


More than Gold

by SavvyLark



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Olympic Games (2018)
Genre: 2016-2017 Grand Prix of Figure Skating Final, 2018 Winter Olympics, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Ice Skating, Minor Katniss Everdeen/Gale Hawthorne, Panem, World Figure Skating Championships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyLark/pseuds/SavvyLark
Summary: Did I just Everlark the Olympics??All eyes are on the Ice dancing pair Gale Hawthorne and Katniss Everdeen as they enter the 2018 winter Olympic games with a record breaking score and third world title, a painful Silver metal earned by a small margin 4 years ago. A certain Olympic Golden boy and former Speed skating legond has been asked to commentate for the games and he has his eyes on Katniss.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing our discussion/obsession with Everlark in the Winter Olympics @katnissdoesnotfollowback challenged us the write our ideas. It’s all your fault. I misguidedly thought I could do something Olympic justice but this turned into, well you’ll see.

Primrose Everdeen hands Posy Hawthorne the bowl of popcorn as they settled in to the couch and get comfortable in front of the TV to watch Prim’s sister and Posy’s brother as they are interviewed on a world wide broadcast before the opening ceremony of the 2018 Olympic Games. Gale Hawthorne and Katniss Everdeen are entering the winter Olympic games with a record breaking score and third world-championship title, determined to give it their hope to bring a Gold medal to their home country of Panem in this year's Winter Olympic Games before they retire indefinitely. 

“Did you see all the relationship questions in every interview this week?” Posy asks with an amused expression on her face. 

Prim bites back a laugh, think of how awkward that could have been.

There's not question about how close Gale and Katniss are. After skating together for 20 years their bond is strong. Their friendship, partnership, and dependence on each other by many standards they are in a relationship. They are also so succinct, they read each other and understand one another. They have to in order to excel on the ice as a team. They know what the other is thinking, on the ice. 

Before the broadcast starts Prim pulls up some of the newest buzz and articles about Gale and Katniss’s relationship. 

Prim is positive they're going to blow away the judges this year with their performance. Unlike 4 years ago, they will get the gold they deserve, they have been undefeated in every championship title for the last year. Gale and Katniss’s technical skills are flawless. The tensions, awareness, and harmony they have on the ice translates as beautifully romantic. 

If you don't know them. 

This why it's too hard not to watch the drama unfold as an inside observer. 

Posy and Prim laugh at each article as the writers speculate at length and read into every look, every sigh and every perceived romantic moment. 

It's even funnier that they don't realize the trainwreck their unravelling. Gale cleverly keeps them guessing with his comments.

But what they aren't catching is that he's been trying to tell Katniss that he wants more. He hopes she’s finally ready. 

Gale hints "We have a great working relationship. We love working together. We have to find out which way we want to do that after we retire.”

In true Katniss form, she gives him nothing to go on. 

No reciprocation. 

No hints of pining. 

The interviews continue on the television:

“How long have you two been skating together?”

Gale wraps an arm around Katniss and answers proudly “20 years.” 

“I mean, how nice to have lived this Olympic journey with your best friend?” Katniss adds. 

“Did you always imagine yourself being a decorated ice dancer?” 

“Well, skating has been in my family for years, I think I knew I would be on skates, so yeah, figure skating or hockey.” Gale flashes a look or memory in his intense gray eyes. 

“Absolutely not!! Gale and I tried every sport when we were kids. Actually I think in elementary school I wrote about being a Gold Medal speed skater like Rye Mellark as my first aspiration.” Katniss smiles and her voice softens as she says ‘Mellark.’

Gale’s posture stiffens. 

“3 time Gold Medalist Peeta Mellark’s older brother was iconic when he won Panem a Gold in the late 90s.” The host explains. 

Katniss started out with dreams as a speed skater, she was later recruited by Gale’s aunt to figure skate because she raced with such passion. Gale and Katniss were paired up almost immediately.

“We've been best friends for 20 years…” Katniss explains. 

But Gale has already been losing Katniss to Peeta Mellark for years. His kindness found a way of infiltrating the armor around her heart and wedged his way in. 

At the world's competition in 2013, the year before they headed to Sochi Katniss has a nervous breakdown and Peeta Mellark happened to be there to soothe and comfort her. Gale never understood this side of her. She was going to give it all up, the pressure was too great and Peeta gave her hope. 

Katniss and Gale surpassed their own world record, but lost their world title by a jaw clenching 4 points to their fellow competitors and ‘frenemies' Johanna Mason and Finnick Odair who competed for the nation of Unita Coasta. 

Within the week Peeta had won his eighth consecutive world speed skating title for Panem. 

Prim is the only one who knows and understands Katniss's connection to Panem’s Golden Boy and 8 time olympic speed skating medalist. He’s been her inspiration from the beginning. Katniss will deny it, but everything else about her reveals the truth. 

Katniss has been keeping an eye on Peeta since they were children.

The reporters can speculate all they want, #Everthorne could be trending worldwide, but the truth is Gale’s fire only perpetuates the fire in Katniss, and that translates on the ice as passion. He has never known how to calm her anxieties. Soothe her frustrations, understand her stubborn spirit. Supported her off the ice. 

In 2016 when Gale and Katniss made the decision to come out of retirement and train for the 2018 Winter Olympics their focus and devotion was for their sport and each other. 

Gale and Madge broke up because of the decision, Madge was ready to settle down and have a family at 26, and she assumed Gale was too.

 

Gale was quoted to saying, “I've been in a very serious relationship with our sport.” It's a painful truth. 

But the most painful truth is Gale can't survive without Katniss.

He wasn't as upset about things ending with Madge as he was with about the idea of losing Katniss. 

Prim sighs as she thinks about Gale’s mood and expression those weeks. Determination. 

That's Gale’s second reason for completing in the winter games this year, he’s holding on tightly to Katniss and he doesn't want it to end. As Gale poured everything into their career, he’s been desperately trying to convey that he's always wanted it to be the two of them in the end.

Peeta Mellark has been promoting a new energy drink so he's in a lot of ads that play during the televised Olympic footage. 

Prim elbows Posy as Peeta Mellark's blue eyes flash on screen, enhanced by the blue in the logo of the energy drink. Posy bites her lip and smiles shyly. 

Peeta chose to retired after his third gold in 2014 and this Winter Olympics he's been hired as a commentator during the games.

They ask Peeta how he feels about not being a competitor. “Do I miss competing? Ceaser, you have no idea, the desire is always there. It's very powerful. So, yes, I miss it. But would I want to go back? No! But. of course I miss it. Sure, I spent fifteen years of my life truly dedicated towards the sport and thought of nothing else. I thought there was no life after the sport, so I put in my time. But there is huge life afterwards, a real life.” Peeta says with a grin.

Real. 

After all the acting Gale and Katniss have to do on the ice as a “couple” real is a powerful word. 

Prim picks up the subtle communication to Katniss and purses her lips.

Ceaser asks Peeta about him commentating, he has polite, engaging answers. Ultimately he wants to inspire kids to go after their dreams. Hart melt all over Panem.

“How has retirement been since those 2014 Games?”

“It’s been busy. I had always known that my career would be kind of a launching pad into many different entrepreneurial activities and I’ve never been one to sit back and relax. I’ve always been on the go, very hungry for more and it’s been amazing. I could write a book!”

“Will you write a book?” Ceaser asks.

Peeta laughs.

“Maybe I will, maybe a cookbook. But it’s been amazing and I’m blessed to have incredible wins and devastating losses throughout the years. But I think it’s all a part of this human experience that we are going through, it’s a lot of fun…” Peeta continues into a promotion for the sponsors.

“We heard that Katniss Everdeen is a good friend of yours, what do you think about her coming out of retirement and going after the Gold with her partner?” Ceaser Flickerman prys. 

 

At Katniss's name Peeta's eyes seem to dance. He schools his expression in an attempt to conceal the affected we all just saw.

“Oh Ceaser she’s going to win, THEY --they are going to win. Katniss is awesome. She is a really good person. She is multi-talented and she has a beautiful personality that I think the world deserves to see more of besides just the figure skater, the superstar… with all the philanthropic stuff she has done, you're going to love what she’s going to do to inspire kids. She is just a badass, you know what I mean? I try to push her to do the things that fulfill her. Coming out of retirement, she doesn’t need Gold, that’s the thing, you know, she just loves to compete and do her best. But I tell her that it is more than that, she's inspiring people at every end of the world!” Peeta finishes with a wide smile and dimples. Blue eyes locking in half the viewership, millions of woman sigh a crossed the world. 

“Do you think Madge will take Gale back?” Prim asks Posy. 

“Yeah I do.” Posy answers with a shrug.

“Good, because Peeta Mellark is a goner.” Prim states wide eyed with a funny expression on her face.


	2. The 2013-2014 Competitive season

Continually pacing back and forth across the long hallway, Katniss plays the routine in her head over and over again. On repeat. With a record-breaking score on a national level, Gale and Katniss should be thrilled. They have the most technically challenging routine to that they have ever attempted and the scores reflect their talent. But was it enough?

Katniss closes her eyes at takes in slow deep breaths. 

It's really weird to get on a plane and travel across the sea to compete against another pair who we train side by side with nearly every day. 

Sharing the same nationally ranked coach, Alma Coin, with their competitive rivals has also posed a problem for the figure skating pair as of late. Johanna Mason and Finnick Odair compete for Unita Coasta and are phenomenal competitors. They train with Katniss and Gale side by side in Panem’s Capitol. Gale and Katniss have been neck-in-neck with their competitors scores the entire season. The competition and rivalry has been fun for only so long. 

The pressure is getting to Katniss. 

Effie flitters around reminding them of hand placement, character reactions, expressions, smoldering glances. All the things she does best. 

Alma, our coach does what she can to assure Gale and Katniss that the changes made in the short program should be what the judges need to achieve the world title for this 2013 competition. 

When Katniss gets like this it effects Gale and he has to leave the room or hallway. She's always the calm one and if she can't handle the pressure he's going to crack. 

Katniss head out of the room, dodges the press in search of a water bottle, and maybe Prim, she always helps calm Katniss down. 

She isn't completely paying attention and runs right into two time Gold Medal Olympic speed skater Peeta Mellark. 

Gale did mention that speed skaters were there. Rory Hawthorne is a singles skater and he said that some of the speed skaters are staying the same hotel for the world's competition. 

“Hey are you okay?” Peeta asks as his warm arms hold Katniss up. 

Katniss was looking pale. 

Her eyes went wide and she shook her head, bolted to an open unisex bathroom, flung the door open and puked. She felt a large warm hand rub her back. Usually Katniss flinched to anyone’s touch other than her family. Even Gale had taken a good decade to let Katniss touch her in friendly ways off the ice. 

But this touch was soothing and comforting. 

Katniss sighs.

As she stands, Katniss is a little dizzy and the comforting strong hands steady her.

She washes her hands and turns around to meet Peeta Mellark's concerned blue eyes. 

“Are you okay Katniss?” He asks. 

Katniss takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. How is it that his kindness soothes her soul every time he re-enters her life? 

“I-- um.” She tries to hold back the tears, because KATNISS EVERDEEN DOES NOT CRY, but somehow they're escaping. Her eyes are leaking. 

“No.” She whispers. 

Peeta nods in understanding and wraps a protective arm around her, leading Katniss back to her practice room. Blocking her from,view of any press as they go. Effie mumbles something about family only until her eyes flash in recognition. 

“Peeta Mellark.” She whispers to no one in particular, starstruck.

Peeta works Katniss through a few mind training exercises he does before his own races. “My father showed me how to get my mind clear and focused before competition.”  
Peeta smiles and flashes his dimples. 

“Well, sometimes I get a little too in the zone. Dad says he could feel my testosterone level so high that he would get scared. He said I get like a dominant, focused lion is sitting right beside him.” Peeta blushes and laughs. 

Katniss actually laughs. After all the stress she's been under in the last 6 months, it just may have been that long since she's laughed. 

Peeta reaches for Katniss's hand and she doesn't hesitate to grasp his. 

Peeta studies her for a moment, what he finds, Katniss can't tell but she remembers that look from when they were kids. The rush of memories come back to her. The shy smiles. The warm hugs for the victor after they would race each other on the speed skating track. Lost in their own world. An escape from struggles to heavy for mere children to bare.

Katniss didn't understand why her mom was sick and crying a lot. Why she had to go to the doctor so much. She didn't understand the heartbreak in her father's eyes, helplessness to bear the pain of miscarriage. 

Even when Katniss understood what her mother had endured for years, sometimes her thoughts were “aren't I enough? Aren't Prim and I enough?” Katniss would silently ask this of her mother, beg that she was enough to rid her mother of the grief that ailed her. 

Peeta couldn't understand why his mother had hit him when he didn't behave. He didn't understand such a harsh punishment. He didn't understand why his mother wasn't nurturing, and would withhold love and kindness when he didn't do what she wished. And he will never understand why she left. The lingering feelings of never living up to expectations still haunt him at night in the form of dreams. It drives him forward, drives him to success. Each first place is validation, and freedom. 

It feels like a childhood hug from the only girl he's ever loved. 

Peeta's gaze dives deep into Katniss's metallic eyes. This understanding and connection they have has always had a profound effect on each of them. 

They don't say a word but Katniss pulls him down, closer and they hold each other. The warmth and energy spread from where they are touching. Peeta gently rubs Katniss's back and soothes everything inside her. 

That's where Prim and Haymitch find them. 

“Oh what's going on?” Prim asks Haymitch, quiet enough for Katniss or Peeta not to hear.

“Oh, Sweetheart over there had finally had enough. I knew she would crack sooner or later.” Haymitch said so nonchalant that Prim was confused. 

Haymitch pulls a flask out of his pocket and takes a swig. Prim wrinkles his nose in disgust. 

“Every great athlete has their breaking point, your sister's was coming a mile away. She might be Gale’s strength, but he's not hers.” He whispers and turns his gaze to Peeta, to indicate who Katniss's strength is.  
“She was going to quit.” Haymitch admits with a sigh.  
“How do you know?” Prim asks.

Haymitch shrugs, but gives a solemn look. “Because I've been there.” The aging former Olympian, Katniss’s mentor admits. 

Prim nods in understanding and walks over to her sister. 

\----------

Gale and Katniss nailed the final lift. He twirled his partner around with an intense, romantic gaze in character while Katniss stood strong, intense, facing the crowd in a fierce wide stance. The final pose Gale dramatically falls into her waist and holds his head to her abdomen, arms around her waist. 

The crowd applause and cheers loudly while Gale and Katniss catch their breaths, and,take it all in with amazement. 

It's everything. All they could possibly do. Right there on the ice. 

The scores are phenomenal. 111.17 a new season best. They broke their previous national record. 

Katniss and Gale are whisked away to answer the press questions. It's agonizing because Johanna Mason and Finnick Odair are competing as they speak. 

Was it enough? 

“How do you feel about your performance?”

“How do you maintain your chemistry on the ice?” 

The same questions drone on.

They stumble out clumsy answers but their eyes constantly flick back to the tv screen as Finnick lifts Johanna and spins gracefully. Off the ice the woman is brash and abrasive, but you would never know watching her on the ice. In character she is meek, soft and poised.

Gale reaches for his partner's hand and squeezes her sweaty one tightly to summon strength. It takes everything in them to keep,from unraveling in front of all these eyes and the media as they take in the score. 

4 points. They did everything they could but earned second in the World Championships the year before the Winter Olympic Games in Sochi, Russia. 

Katniss meets the eyes of her Mentor.

Silently communicating that this might set the tone for Olympics. 

‘Can you do this if it's a Silver Medal in the Olympics?’ her mentor flashes. 

‘I think so.’ Her steely eyes silently answer. 

Something is up, but it's too late to do anything about it. 

\----------

Training. Interviews. Competition. Choreography. 

Katniss and Gale take everything they have up a notch. It seems with every step of the way Finnick and Johanna are neck-in-neck competitively. 

Katniss tries to tell herself it's her imagination but it feels like their coach is pulling away, in favor of the Unita Coastians. 

Katniss started calling Peeta for strength. Not often, but just enough to keep her strength and focus. 

“Why do we do this?” He would remind her. 

“Because we love it, because it's exhilarating to compete at our highest skill level, and because we love our sport and want to inspire others.” Katniss eventually concluded after months of piecing together an answer. 

Eventually Katniss and Peeta came up with their own mantra, their own mission statement.

“My name is Katniss Everdeen…  
“My name is Peeta Mellark…  
“I'm 24 years old...  
“I'm from District 12…  
“I skate because I love it…  
“I want to inspire others…

It kept them from falling apart.

\--------

Gale and Katniss had arrived to Sochi for the 2014 Winter Olympics with hope, but uncertainty. They announced on Panem National television that they would be retiring after this year. 

Gale was tense. Katniss being his rock, looked to her and she continued to give him reassurances through looks, touches, and whispered humor. 

Keeping her partner calm and at his best was just as important as all the training that brought them to this. 

It was a rigorous training schedule and plenty of obligations to the media for both Peeta and Katniss and it kept them apart. 

Katniss was able to cheer him on as he competed for his final Olympic Gold Medal in the 1000 meter speed skating event. In his 5th lap Peeta was able to make a move from fourth to first place in one pass. There was a collision behind him around the 6th lap and two of his competitors went down. Peeta maintain the lead and crossed the finish line! 

When Peeta and Katniss reached each other she launched her smaller body at him and embraced him. Peeta's eyes wide and jaw dropped for a moment. Then a proud smirk crossed his face as he embraced this woman that means everything to him. Sharing this moment with her was Gold. 

That night Katniss went to Peeta's room to talk and daydream about life beyond training. Beyond a life if an athlete. 

The next night Peeta went to Katniss’s room and they reminisced about what it was like as a child dreaming about competing in the Olympic games. The pressure for perfect was nearly consuming Katniss. As the night grew later, Peeta turned to leave. 

“Stay.” Katniss pleaded.

“Always.” Was Peeta's reply. 

They fell asleep in each others arms. Katniss was usually a restless sleeper and often woke up with anxieties that plagued her. That night she slept more peacefully than she had in years.  
\-----  
On the day of the competition Katniss felt alert and alive, ready to give Sochi her very best. 

Everything seemed to be going smoothly that morning. Gale and Katniss succinct, fluid, performing as one. 

In the routine Katniss and Gale hold their faces very close simulating a heated kiss. During their warm up Gale leaned in to give Katniss a real kiss. She didn't pull away and,found a smile on her face. 

Cameras everywhere captured the moment. It was everything #Everthorne shippers had dreamed of. Footage was posted on YouTube within minutes. 

\------

As they stood on the podium to receive their Silver Medal, Katniss accidentally let her emotions slip and scowled while the Unita Coasta national anthem played. 

Effie gave Katniss a horrified look, probably saying something like “Well I NEVER! Katniss, Manors!!” 

This shook Katniss out of her bitterness, and she replaced her expression with a pleasant mask. 

Silver never tasted so bitter when Gold is lost by such a narrow margin of 5 points. 

Just after the awards ceremony, Katniss and Gale dodged security, ducked behind structures and snuck back out onto the ice, knelt down, and kissed the Olympic rings. a  
A kiss goodbye, or so they thought.

As Gale and Katniss took in the monumental moment Gale decided to try the kiss they shared in practice again. 

Confused and caught up in the moment with her best friend, she didn't push him away. 

Peeta stepped in on the moment and it nearly broke him. He thought that it would be himself and Katniss celebrating their retirement in that way. 

Exactly like that actually, if he's being honest, 

But Gale was _her _partner.__

__The internet was a buzz. People weren't just upset that Katniss and Gale hadn't earned Gold, they were livid. The speculation that the results were predetermined lead to an investigation. People were even fired from the Olympic judging panel._ _

__Prim read the headlines at the breakfast table: "We sometimes felt like Alma Coin wasn't in our corner," Mr. Hawthorne said._ _

__"We were both pretty blunt with her in the fall and leading up to the Olympics that we weren't happy."_ _

__Their comments came a day after Ms. Everdeen and Mr. Hawthorne settled for Olympic silver, and Ms. Mason and Mr. Odair took the gold._ _

__It was the first time Ms. Everdeen and Mr. Hawthorne have even remotely criticized their coach. But it spoke volumes about the frustration that's been simmering beneath the surface for months. The ice dance team from Panem is well trained in front of a microphone, and they rarely if ever say something they don't mean._ _

__Ms. Coin's attention could never be divided perfectly – they all knew it – and more and more, her focus was shifting to the Unita Coasta contenders._ _

__The real problems began to brew before the Olympics. When Ms. Everdeen and Mr. Hawthorne skated at the Panemonian nationals in Vancouver last month, their coach wasn't there. She was instead with the Unita Coastans at their championships in Boston._ _

__

__And when they wanted to work out problems in their routine back in the Capatol, where the two teams train, there was a distinct feeling that Ms. Everdeen and Mr. Hawthorne were No. 2 in line at times. In December, when they placed second to Ms. Mason and Mr. Hawthorne at the Grand Prix of Figure Skating in Japan, the Panemonians spoke up. Ms. Everdeen and Mr. Hawthorne scored 190 points, the Unita Coastans 191.35. Fearing they were losing ground, Ms. Everdeen was blunt about their concerns._ _

__"I guess that bluntness with Alma was just sort of saying second wasn't acceptable, and we weren't going to settle for anything else," she said. "We needed her to bring her A-game and in turn we promised to do the same. Whatever was missing, whatever deficiencies we saw, we had to make up for on our own."_ _

__The reality, though, is that the time-share relationship is one both teams entered into willingly, and with good reason._ _

__World-class coaching isn't plentiful in figure skating. When Panam’s own Thom Chen won silver in the men's event, the gold medal winner and fourth-place finisher were both coached by former Panam silver-medalist Brutus Orser, who is now in high demand internationally as a coach. Ms. Coin is no different._ _

__“Gale Hawthorne regrets the competition was engulfed in controversy after a French sports publication alleged the judges in Sochi were conspiring to give the gold to Ms. Mason and Mr. Odair. Those rumours gained speed when few could explain the difference between the Penamonians' performance and that of the Unita Caostans, despite a nearly five-point difference from the judges._ _

__Such problems have dogged the sport for years, Mr. Hawthorne said. "It's too bad that's the headline no matter what," he said, adding, "I don't mind it particularly in this case."_ _

__“As the Panamonian ice dance team moves toward an exit from competitive skating, Mr. Hawthorne said perhaps they can help skating officials work on ways to foolproof the marking system, so that it's not left open to innuendo and skepticism.”_ _

__Katniss’s scowl on the Olympic podium as she also received her Silver medal not-so-graciously saw international fame as a viral meme.  
“Katniss is not impressed.” Humorously swept the nation. Her scowl of honesty was used both in humorous and inspirational ways. _ _

__As if Peeta and Katniss hadn't been torn apart enough, after the kiss Gale and Katniss shared was broadcast along with their new ship name._ _

__Peeta was upset with Katniss about how the controversy was handled. Over the phone they argued about how the public statements could have been handled differently. He too didn't trust Alma Coin, but thought that Gale especially threw Johanna and Finnick under the bus, when they were also deserving of Gold and didn't deserve the media hate they were receiving._ _

__“I thought you would always be on _my _side Peeta.” Katniss blurted out with great exasperation.___ _

____“Yeah, well I thought-- I thought you would always on mine.” Peeta responded with sadness and defeat in his wavering voice._ _ _ _

____“What does that even mean, Peeta?” Katniss asked._ _ _ _

____“I don't know. Maybe you should just go talk to your _partner _about this.” Peeta sneered.___ _ _ _

______“I don't understand, you got yourself your third GOLD medal. There's controversy because Gale and I were given Silver. What are _you _acting so wounded about Peeta Mellark?” Katniss huffed.___ _ _ _ _ _

________His next words felt like Katniss was being choked. Her very lifeline being stripped away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Without Competition

“I don't want to hear from you until you figure out what's going on with you and Gale. You're not being fair to either of us.” Peeta confronted Katniss with the truth. Her actions had hurt him. As thoughtless as they were.

“But Peeta--” She tried to explain, but Peeta interrupted.

“Don't. Take some time to figure things out. Maybe you need to…” Peeta's voice cracked with emotion. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. 

“Maybe you need to date Gale, see where that goes? Look, it would kill me but I have to know what's real and what's not.” Peeta takes another minute to collect his thoughts. 

“My brother Rye asked me to tour with him as he works on fundraising for this foundation that bridges the financial gap for Olympic athletes whose only set back is financial limitations. I'll be gone for 6 weeks. That will give you plenty of time. Then we'll talk. Deal?”

“Uh. Yeah.” Katniss answered, almost unintelligible. 

“Goodbye, Katniss.” Peeta left her with.

But in her heart the words seemed so much more final. 

\--------

“Silver is impressive,” Katniss tried to reason with herself. “I placed second in my sport, second greatest… in the entire world.” Katniss fought tears that welled up in her eyes. 

She met Dr. Arulius eyes, her counselor helping her work through the low point Katniss had reached. She took a deep breath and gathered the courage to say what she was feeling. It had taken nearly a month for her to sort out her feelings and get to this point. 

“I feel like a failure. Like I wasn't enough. I put EVERYTHING into it, only to have it just barely slip through my fingertips.” Katniss slowly and carefully articulated. 

She wasn't just talking about the gold medal. She was also talking about her Golden Boy. Her very hope. 

She lost Peeta. 

Then she lost herself. 

\---------

She did what Peeta told her to. Tried to give Gale a chance. They went on a few dates, but Katniss was stiff, cold. 

Broken. 

They never kissed again. 

The time to think about the situation gave her clarity. There was always going to be something missing with Gale Hawthorne. 

He was just too much like her in so many ways. Sure he could read her, know her thoughts, but he never cared to understand the depths of why she did and said things that didn't make sense to him.

She never opened up the deeper side of herself to Gale. Katniss never felt safe to do so.

Katniss introduced Gale to her long time friend Madge. They hit it off famously and began dating within the next week. 

Katniss and Gale performed in various shows on ice. Some in Panem, which brought stability and a new level of creativity with their performances.

Despite their initial retirement announcement, the response Katniss and Gale actually gave the press was “We are not ruling out future competitions.” 

The best friends often discussed the topic and agreed that they aren't ready to shut the door on competitive ice dancing yet. 

\------

After a frustrating practice in preparation for one of their shows on ice in their home country, the director was especially hostile to Katniss. 

“Why don't I believe that you're in love with Gale or any other ice dancer when you're in character?” Director Crane asked.

“Gale was always better at that then I am.” Katniss admits.

‘Why Is that?” He asked pointedly,

“I don't know, because I've never been in love before?” Katniss offered. 

He gives Katniss a severe look.

“Convince me!” The unspoken part being ‘or your out.’ 

Cinna, her favorite choreographer explained his new idea.

“I've been watching you. I know what you need to give that impression. You get lost in the music don't you? You feel it deeply and it takes you to a different place.” Cinna explains his astute observation. 

Katniss smiled and nodded, her eyes glittered in wonder, amazed that her friend could understand her so well. 

“Here's what we're going to do. I'm going to show you some more intense, aggressive and more sensual moves. We're going to dance to club music and you're going to get lost in the music. THAT is when you're on fire Katniss!” Cinna seems to be getting fired up just talking about it.

Cinna took her to clubs and she let herself just feel the beat and the music. 

And just maybe she could imagine being lost in Peeta because this is also how it felt to be lost in his arms. 

\------------

The last she heard of Peeta whereabouts he had left Rye in Unita Coasta and was traveling for pleasure. 

Once again she finds herself lost in Peeta's beautiful eyes and kind smiles as he stares across from her in the quaint cafe where they agreed to meet. 

“Do we have to talk about it? I'm so sorry I hurt you, Peeta. I shouldn't have kissed Gale, I was confused. It's very complicated to have your life so entwined with your best friend, and then to pretend to be in love during your skating routine, and then to share intense moments like los--” Katniss swallows and takes a deep breath. Dr. Arulius says she shouldn't look at it as a loss. 

“Intense moments like taking second instead of first… when I gave it everything I had. It felt like losing. He was there for that moment, and then he wasn't there for me for every moment after. All the dark, painful lonely moments after.” Katniss tells Peeta as she sips her hot chocolate. 

Peeta reaches for her hand to comfort her. 

“I didn't realize you've been going through all that Katniss.” He confessed, squeezing her hand. 

Katniss shrugged, fighting the scowl that's growing on her face. She hates feeling weak like this, but she's grateful for his kindness.

“I just assumed you had Gale.” Peeta said. 

“I'm sure a lot of people do.” Katniss admits. 

“Well, can we start over?” Peeta asks.

Katniss lets the scowl cross her face in confusion. 

Peeta laughs and explains his thoughts, “As friends?” 

The most genuine smile she's had in almost a year spread across Katniss’s face. 

\-------  
Katniss and Peeta slowly rebuilt their friendship and trust over time. They talked a lot over the phone. Humerus text conversations kept a smile on her face. 

She was finally able to “convince” the show manger that she could manufacture the heat and sexual tension required for some of the performances. Sure, with Gale, but with other male skaters in the shows as it required. Cinna brilliantly choreographed routines that highlighted Katniss's skill and challenged her dancing in a more modern direction.

Katniss often dragged Peeta to the dance floor in various dance clubs, He was her inspiration, how she could properly capture that heat in the shows. Peeta lit a fire in her. 

She itched to have his fingers on her back, neck, arms. Katniss would get lost in the music, implement some of the moves Cinna had taught her and she could imagine that Peeta was hers. Even if it was just on the dance floor. 

Katniss told herself she wouldn't toy with Peeta's emotions unless she was sure she could have a real relationship. 

Peeta is also a really good dancer. The way he moves is mind-numbingly sexy. She just can't help but unleash that side of him. It would be a crime not to. 

She continued to perform shows on ice sometimes by Gale’s side, but with a number of other professional ice dancers in Panem.

It was nice to be back home. The normalcy and routine was relaxing and stable, especially in contrast to the intense, structured and taxing training schedule and frequent travel that came with competing. 

In 2015 Katniss started working with her choreographer Cinna in a different direction with his second love, as a designer. Cinna and Katniss collaborated on a nature inspired line of jewelry. Cinna was quoted to say that he loves working with Katniss, “she is really one of those women who has harnessed her own destiny and really taken control of her own life." 

They meet regularly at charity functions focusing on the issue of hungry children and have been collaborating their efforts to bring awareness to poverty, childhood hunger, and art education to inner city children, among other causes. 

Some shows on ice were abroad and brought new adventures. Gale, Madge a long time friend of the skaters and Gale’s serious girlfriend, Katniss and Cinna all moved to Europe for 6 months as Gale and Katniss Performed in Art on Ice, Cinna as the choreographer.

Peeta had other obligations that took him in another direction. 

Katniss tried to tell herself she didn't miss him. Phone conversations should be enough. 

But when she was alone in her flat, she didn't just miss him.

She longed for him.

\------

Dizzy in the lights and the sounds of the club. The bass thumps in sync with the beats of Katniss’s heart as she moves and sways. 

‘...You made plans and I, I made problems  
We were sleeping back to back  
We know this thing wasn't built to last and  
Good on paper, picture perfect  
Chased the high too far, too fast  
Picket white fence, but we paint it black  
Ooh, and I wished you had hurt me harder than I hurt you  
Ooh, and I wish you wouldn't wait for me but you always do  
I've been hoping somebody loves you in the ways I couldn't  
Somebody's taking care of all of the mess I've made…’

 

Katniss hadn't been drinking. Had she?

Is this a dream? 

She's lost in the music at the newest club with Cinna and Madge. Katniss closed her eyes to imagine that she was dancing with Peeta. 

She felt an indescribable energy rush all around her, opened her eyes to meet his intense gaze. 

Lost in her favorite deep blue eyes. 

She must be dreaming. 

Katniss smiles and puts her arms around his neck. Takes in his familiar and arousing masculine scent and allows herself to get completely lost in Peeta Mellark and the music.

Peeta’s here? Here in London! 

They move as one in fluid motion on the dance floor. Waves of heat radiate off them as the song begs for more. Their breathing becomes more ragged, not from exertion, but from raw attraction. 

Katniss gives Peeta a salacious smile as she turns around in his arms, her back meets Peeta’s chest and guides his hands to her hips. Katniss reaches her arms behind her and winds them behind Peeta's neck and urges him to take the lead. They continue dancing, moving as one. 

The lights and bodies around them fade away.  
Peeta's hands on Katniss's hips burn hot as she rocks and sways them to the beat. The heat trails up her spine and down her body. 

Peeta bends his head just enough for his lips to lightly lay on the pulse point where Katniss’s neck meets her shoulder. She tries to hold back her gasp as she momentarily loses her cool. 

Katniss's teeth scrape her bottom lip. A low moan escapes her throat. Dizzy with all the sensations of Peeta’s lips trailing her neck, his hands on her hips, the feel of his soft wavy hair between her fingers, Katniss is delirious with endorphins. 

He guides her back to the bar hand in hand to get some water for each of them. 

Katniss leans in to his ear and asks loud enough for Peeta to hear “What are you doing here?!” 

Surprise and elation on her tone and expressed on her face.

Peeta smirks as he answers her. “I thought I would surprise you!” 

Katniss smiles and pulls him to herself for a tight, more-than-friendly hug. 

“What a great surprise! How could I go this long without my favorite dancing partner?” Katniss told Peeta.

“Favorite?” He quirked an eyebrow and took a sip of the cold water. 

“Favorite!” Repeated indefinitely. 

Peeta planted a quick kiss just below her earlobe. Katniss’s heart pounds in her chest as she struggles the calm her reaction.

Peeta took her hand and pulls Katniss back out on the dance floor. 

They took every opportunity to raise the heat with more firy expression of affection on the dance floor. Pretending, just for a little while, that they were a real couple. 

Telling each other secrets without words. 

‘This is how much I really need you.’

‘I could love you, if you allowed it.’

‘I could get lost in your eyes every day for the rest of my life.’

But they don't say these words. 

Not yet. 

\----

 

Peeta and Katniss lounged on the couch in her apartment back home in Panem that she had just moved in a week ago. Peeta reached forward and pulled her feet into his lap and gently massaged her sore feet.

They discussed what she would do next with her career now that her obligations had ended and she was free to do what she wanted.

Always encouraging Peeta kept asking Katniss questions that forced her to think about what inspired her and what fulfilled her. 

That was one of her favorite qualities about Peeta, he challenged her and drove her forward to get more out of life. 

After a few days of these discussions, Peeta was getting a better read on what Katniss wanted, maybe even more than she knew.

“It just feels so hollow sometimes, you know? We do these shows and, well, it's just so superficial.” Katniss confessed to Peeta.

Peeta stares into her eyes, reading her like a book with such concentration, piecing together the puzzle. He nods for a moment as he comes to some sort of realization.

“You miss competing.” He states as a fact, not a question. 

Katniss nods and is surprised to find tears welling up in her eyes. To be known and understood by this wonderful man has a profound effect on Katniss. 

What does this all mean for the undefined relationships that is Katniss and Peeta. They're more than friends at this point, their touches have lingered, their hugs are longer, more affectionate embraces.

Peeta licks his lips and smiles. “Well, I guess we have a lot to talk about.” He states simply. 

Peeta and Katniss did some research, discussed the topic in great detail, then came to a conclusion.

“I don't actually care about getting Gold anymore. I love the competition, and I am very sad about the way things ended. It was honestly damaging to my sport, the sport I love. That's not how I want to leave it. I have a lot more to give to the competition. I want to make a difference, Peeta.” She explained. 

Taking a deep breath she had to talk about the hard part too, “I do love performing with Gale as my partner. Skating with anyone else would be unthinkable. I know this may be confusing, but I have no romantic feelings toward him.” Katniss confessed. 

Peeta nodded in understanding, although it was hard for him to fully understand, he loved his own sport, the routine of intense training, and the rush that comes with competing and putting your best out there. He has yet to stop skating regularly. Peeta did compete in relay speed skating at times, but it wasn't as involved as pairs skating is with a partner. Not even close. He couldn't ever understand the kind of bond it took to be in a successful ice dancing partnership

Peeta would have to accept Katniss pretending to be romantic with Gale, on the ice just for show. 

Katniss and Peeta had built up an immense amount of trust and respect for one another. They would need it to move forward. 

“If we keep the communication open and honest we won't have a problem.” Peeta states. 

Katniss gives Peeta a shy smile before moving her face closer to his. “And what does that mean for us?” She whispers her question into his lips. 

Peeta quarks an eyebrow. “Together?” 

Peeta's right hand finds hers while his left lightly rests on the back of her neck and pushed her forehead to meet his own. 

Katniss bites her bottom lip and takes in a breath. 

“Together.” She answers, breathless. 

Peeta draws her closer and their lips meet for the first time. The energy exchange that occurred at the feel of his lips on her mouth nearly took her breath away. 

Kissing Peeta was everything. 

The sensation travels from her lips, a warm,buzz spreads from her head. Her heart is pounding so loudly she wonders if Peeta can tell. As Peeta leans to capture her lower lip, his hand in the small of her back pulls her closer. Katniss’s whole body hums and simmers in euphoric bliss. 

A soft moan rumbles forth. 

Peeta pulls away too look at Katniss and the grin of pure joy that spreads across his face causes Katniss jaw to drop. 

Peeta’s presence in her life just might be the best thing that’s ever happened to Katniss. 

\-------------

The process of convincing Haymitch to be their coach and Cinna their choreography went much more smoothly than Katniss could have hoped. Effie actually kissed Gale’s cheek and wiped a tear away when she was asked to join them in their team for success. 

Two years and three days after Katniss and Gale left competitive Ice Dancing they made a decision to broadcast that they would be returning to competition on the 2016-2017 year.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ups and downs of training and competition for their final Olympic season. Peeta said together, but they tend to be lovers of the star-crossed variety. This is the final chapter and the 2018 Winter Olympics, or the drama around Katniss and Gale's Olympic journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @katnissdoesnotfollowback challenged us to write a Winter Olympics Everlark fic. Thsi was supposed to be a 3 parter but here is the finale of More than Gold @mega-aulover has been an inspiration to me, with her encouragement, ideas and feedback. @lynamloveseverlark I can’t thank you enough for helping me fight through the writing ruts! Unbeta’d. Still rated G. Hope you like it. 
> 
> I may do an epilogue.

Gale had a lot of work to do to get back into shape for competitive figure skating. He had actually gained over 40 lbs since they had taken their leave. He was on a strict routine, which also gave Katniss a little more flexibility in her training to start. 

She took Peeta on the ice, at first just for fun, they would race, like when they were kids. Peeta’s practices for speed skating and hockey were in the same building as Katniss. When Katniss was first learning pairs Ice dancing sometimes she would wait around for Peeta for his sessions to end and they would find a free rank. She demonstrated what she learned and they would attempt to ice dance together and fail miserably. Peeta has always been a skilled skater, but speed agility, and control were his strengths. He could never be considered light on his feet or graceful. 

Here nearly 20 years later Katniss and Peeta skate holding hands, Peeta spins her and tries an awkward dip which they both laugh as they struggle to complete. They embrace and continue to laugh. 

Then she started showing him some basic Ice Dancing formations. He wasn't half bad, he was much more gentle the way that he would cradle Katniss, as if she was something precious. A stark contrast to Gale’s more commanding presence on the ice. 

They held each other close and laughed. Katniss pulled him closer as she studied his face, eyes, then lips. 

She often wondered to herself what it would have been like if Peeta was chosen as her partner all those years ago.

Katniss rocked her skates forward to lift her up just enough to stand on her toe picks and capture his lips. Peeta tilted his head, cupped her cheek with one hand while his left arm wrapped around her waist to steady her. The dizzy euphoric feeling in her head returned and she hummed in appreciation. Lost in Peeta's kisses for what felt like an eternity. They pulled back for air, traded smiles and with mischief in his eye Peeta dragged Katniss off the ice rank for some proper alone time.

\------

The process of convincing Haymitch to be their coach and Cinna their choreographer went much more smoothly than Katniss could have hoped. Effie actually kissed Gale’s cheek and wiped a tear away when she was asked to join them in their team for success. 

Two years and three days after Katniss and Gale left competitive Ice Dancing they made a decision to broadcast that they would be returning to competition on the 2016-2017 year. 

"We have known our new Coaches Haymitch and Effie [Abernathy] for such a long time and in our own career they took us under their wings and mentored us not only at competitions but in Stars on Ice as well," Hawthorne said when questioned about his and Katniss’s choice of coach.

"We knew we needed a break for sure. But we were surprised by how much we missed it -- we missed the structure of training, the regimented schedule, we missed waking up with a purpose and testing our capabilities.  
"That was really the driving force behind our come back."  
We don’t really have anything to prove,” said Katniss, a Panem native. “We’re not coming back feeling bitter about Sochi or feeling like we’re trying to get revenge. It’s really just purely for the joy of skating. It’s just for us now.”

“How we want to be remembered is by inspiring the next generation.” Gale tells the press. 

"I think that's the reason why we came back," Hawthorne said of their partnership, according to The National Post. "I wouldn't even think about skating with somebody else. The whole reason I wanted to come back to skating was to be close to Katniss again and to share those moments. We are very proud of our business relationship and it's been very, very special for 20 years."

Some of the answers Gale gave to the press leading up to the Olympic games actually had Peeta clenching his teeth. He trusted Katniss, but didn't mean he wasn't jealous of her closeness with Gale Hawthorne. 

 

Sometimes Katniss didn't see Peeta for a weeks at a time leading up to competitions. She needed to stay focused and the schedule before competition was very strict and arduous. 

She wasn't always good with words so she would write him letters. Letters of how he inspired her, how he was the spark that ignited the drive to take her dreams and make them reality. 

She challenged him and stirred in him the hope that she first gave him when they were children. 

These letters assured him that nothing had changed between them, she needed the time to focus on training, and choreography.

They would pick up where they left off. He would greet her with flowers.

Katniss's arms wrapped around Peeta's neck as he scooped her up in his arms and swung her dramatically for everyone in the baggage claim to see. 

He placed a sweet kiss on her cheek as he lowered her back to the ground, he handed her an understated but beautiful bouquet of wildflowers and swing her bag over his right shoulder. Freeing is left hand to entwine with hers. 

Peeta’s eyes seemed to dance with absolute happiness. Katniss internalized her emotions, so her expression was more understated, but anyone paying attention could see that they were crazy about each other. 

They would often go out to dinner after the airport or just eat in and collapse on the couch in each other's embrace. 

At first they seemed invincible.

It wasn't always roses. 

Katniss was really dating two entities. Peeta and ice dancing. Peeta was put on the back burner a lot. 

Katniss was doing little things here and there to try to reassure him of her affection, but it still got to him. It would get to anyone.

If Peeta hadn't been an Olympic athlete and entirely dedicated to his sport he would have just stopped back from the relationship. Instead he embraced that Katniss was finally his. He wanted to give her strength and encouragement, and when she could she did the same. 

With her love notes, with her little gifts she would send Peeta, with the way she always made time for him to fit in her schedule, no matter how exhausted she was at the end of the day. He was so grateful for her in his life.

Katniss pushed Peeta to continue his painting, and to keep up with the foundation work he loved. She encouraged him to invest in his own bakery, a nod to his childhood. He even helped come up with some of the recipes that the bakers made everyday. 

Peeta was finding fulfillment in his own life just as he had helped Katniss. His life didn't orbit around Katniss, she enhanced it. It was a beautiful give and take despite Katniss being married to her sport. 

Katniss and Gale had a dream year in terms of competition. They had remained undefeated their entire 2016-2017 competitive year and were able to break their own record as they won the world's competition for pairs Ice Dancing. 

The headlines read: “Panem’s darlings Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne have captured their third ice dance title at the world figure skating championships in Helsinki, Finland.

"We've never had a quote-unquote perfect season, never had that kind of run of golds, and at this point it's fun to have on our resume," Katniss said. "But more than that, what we've been able to accomplish personally as athletes has been the most satisfying." Of their undefeated title, breaking their own record. 

The media however was in a frenzy of Katniss and Gale’s perceived ‘romance’ off the ice.

Gale handled a lot of the media and was decidedly vague about the answers he gave.

Katniss rushed in with steam coming out of her ears before practice one day. She was heading to find Gale and have a friendly heated discussion when Haymitch saw her clenched fists and gritted teeth, he had to pulled her aside. 

“I wouldn't do that if I were you.” He stopped her. 

“Gale’s running his mouth--”

“Let him!” Haymitch interrupted, 

“Wha--why?” Katniss asked, somewhat dumbfounded. 

“He makes you look more desirable sweetheart. You need to make that kind of impression on the audience. Just... trust me?” Her mentor asked, giving her a pointed look. 

“But--” Katniss crossed her arms and huffed.  
But Peeta!! Her mind screamed. 

“We'll talk to the boy. He’ll understand.” Haymitch stated. 

And surprisingly Peeta understood. 

Katniss still had a bad feeling about this.

\-----

Peeta took the analyst job NBC offered him and was preparing to cover all the speed skating events during the Winter games in Pyeongchang. 

Katniss was so proud of him. She was beaming as if she had been graced the opportunity.

Peeta and Katniss went to dinner and celebrated a year of dating and his new position with NBC, this week he had also signed a contract with an energy drink that will be sponsoring the Olympic Games broadcast with their ad campaign.

Productions and photo shoots were already being scheduled in just a few month's time. Peeta Mellark's face was going to seen everywhere during the Olympics games. 

“I um…” Peeta started out and took a deep breath. “I have something for you. We need to talk about what it would mean to you, it's up to you, but to me…” he paused and opened the ring box. 

Inside it was a diamond encrusted white gold band. Inside the band the word ‘Always' was engraved. 

“This means you're it for me. To me, you're the one, and I would be a fool not to lay all my cards in the table, sorta speak.” Peeta rambled nervously. 

Katniss looked scared at first, was this a proposal? ‘I can't even think about marriage, with the Olympics on my mind at all times.’ She thought to herself. 

Peeta read her expression and back tracked. 

“No. No. I'm not....” But was he proposing? Kind of.

“I want to know if... when you think of your future, when you think of growing old with someone, is it me you see beside you?” Peeta looked hopeful. 

This was too intense for Katniss. Her eyes began to fill in response to the seriousness of her emotion.

But she didn't have to think. 

The image of a gray haired Peeta with laugh lines and wrinkles kissing her aged wrinkly hand came to mind the second she thought of who she could grow old with. 

She smiled and nodded. A single tear trailed down her cheek. Peeta's thumb gently brushed it away. Only to find himself in a similar weakened emotional state.

Peeta slipped the band on Katniss's middle finger on her left hand. Anyone paying attention could see that someone who loved her gave her this significant ring. 

It seemed nothing could tear Katniss and Peeta apart.

 

Until the media tore them apart. 

\---------

Katniss clung tightly to Peeta as they laid wrapped up in eachother. Silent tears trailed down her face into Peeta's shirt but she didn't fight them. She just let the grief wash over her. 

The media had a newfound fascination with Katniss and Gale, shipping them, hard. Abernathy had been coaching them to tell everyone that they were single. Katniss refused and told them she was in a relationship, she won't give up Peeta for her a leg up in her career. Gale on the other hand continued on with this dodging the straight answers, as Abernathy instructed. 

It was taking its toll on the relationships she held most dear, her friendship with Gale and her relationship with Peeta.

All Katniss’s time away from Peeta was adding up. Peeta was hard at work with the ad campaign and already made minor appearances promoting the Olympic Games. While Katniss had immense training and coaching and choreography and now the media frenzy that Katniss had to pander to. 

It was breaking Peeta. 

The healthiest action for him to take was to step back. They both knew it. 

But it was incredibly hard to accept. 

Peeta had stopped coming to see her at events after they won the world title, as the media tried to catch any hint or ‘slip up’ that could indicate Gale and Katniss’s secret relationship. Peeta shouldn't hear that on a regular basis. As secure and level-headed Peeta is, it would make anyone jealous or at the very least, question things. 

He was pulling away for his own sanity. For his own heart. 

Katniss wasn't good with words, so she never brought it up, he just slowly gave her more and more space. He looked more downtraden every time she saw him, that was what killed her most. How it was effecting Peeta and she couldn't fix it. 

She didn't know how. 

Peeta was always the nice one so he didn't start a fight or break her heart, he just, called less. Sent her more vague but nonetheless encouraging text messages. 

But here in his arms, this was it. 

She knew it.  
He knew it. 

Torn apart by the odds once again.

\-------

In December of 2017 Katniss and Gale took second in the Grand Prix of Figure Skating Final. The performance was technically sound, but the heat that had given them that edge was distinctly absent. 

Katniss just couldn't focus, everything she had held on to with Peeta to keep the heat and intensity in their free dance just fell flat. In her mind she longed to see deep eyes looking back instead of the gray so much like her own. She yearned to be cradled gently by broader shoulders instead of her tall and brooding best friend. 

He didn't understand the relationship Katniss had with Peeta. She didn't want to let it interfere with their partnership so she didn't gush over Peeta or explain in length the depth of her affections. Gale’s respect is hard earned and Katniss was confident that Peeta would have gained that respect just by being himself as Gale got to know him. Years ago Katniss had learned that gushing over a boy to her best friend only causes Gale to be more skeptical, if anything. 

Katniss had Peeta and Gale had Madge, which was a perfect pairing where Katniss was concerned. 

Until it was only just Gale and Katniss once again. 

Did Katniss owe it to her partner to tell him that she's struggling with what happened in her relationship?

Gale never did tell her what happened with Madge. Maybe it was something similar? 

Katniss instead went to Cinna. They ordered food to the hotel, and a few bottles of wine. 

She told Cinna everything. The slow fade of her relationship as the perpetual media parrots pecked and painfully extracted Peeta.

Cinna listened and sympathized. 

\--------

"We've been through so much together, we've grown up together," the 30-year-old Gale Hawthorne told CNN Sport's Amanda Davies.  
"We've needed each other along the way and it is a unique relationship -- we're not quite sure how to describe it -- but we're sure thankful to have it."

Gales answers played over and over in her head. She was helpless to stop this spin the media had taken to her skating partnership. 

It felt like they hijacked Peeta, took him away from her. 

Coach Abernathy truly thought that everything was going to be okay with Peeta? 

Katniss wanted to inspire the younger generation, she wanted to go out there and compete, and do what she loves. What she does best and represent her country.

But at great cost apparently. 

As she drives to the airport, Katniss hears a song that speaks her feelings in a way she can't. She just lets it all out.

“Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere, I would've followed you...”  
Tears roll down her cheeks as she pictures all the places Peeta followed her just to be her support system. 

“Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all”

A helpless feeling washes over Katniss from her head, down her back. A chill down her arms. 

“And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl...”

She looks down at the ring on her left had that Peeta placed there, that she refuses to take off.

“Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye…”

As her eyes blur with tears she pulls over to let the sadness run its course. 

The thoughts haunt her, ‘why couldn't I have said or done anything to make this better?’ 

Katniss resigns herself to move forward.

She will not give up on Peeta.

She won't take off the ring.

But she will move forward and put everything she has in the Olympics. 

For her country. 

For future generations. 

For Peeta. It's not over, it's just on hold. 

Katniss will cling to this half truth to get her through. 

“My name is Katniss Everdeen.  
I'm 28 years old.  
I'm from Panem.  
I'm an Olympic Silver Medalist  
I skate because I love it.  
I want to inspire others.  
I love Peeta Mellark.  
I'm going for more than Gold.” Her new mantra. Whispered it to herself over and over to ground her and make her feel more human. 

She took with her the memories of Peeta’s arms around her those few times they took the ice together. 

As if the odds were shifting in her favor, she stepped out of her SUV and right in her line of sight was a gigantic ad with Peeta Mellark's gorgeous face and striking blue eyes urging the viewer to try an energy drink that implied it just might help one get to the Olympics.

Katniss didn't fight the smile the sight of his face brought. 

She moved forward. 

\-------

They headed to Pyeongchang, South Korea for the 2018 Winter Olympics with an amazing team and a unique bond that was their own secret weapon. 

They held their heads high as they walked the media trail just before the Opening Ceremony.

Katniss met a girl named Rue who had big dreams of bringing home a medal in her first Olympics. 

Rue said she was only there because a former Olympian had a fundraiser in her home district that aided Olympic hopefuls like herself, she was given the funds her family couldn't afford. “Peeta Mellark made it possible, the speed skater! He's the nicest athlete I've ever met. He was hired as a sports analyst this year isn't that awesome?!” Rue rambled on the the camera crew as Katniss struggled to keep her emotions in check, not to react to Peeta's name. She tried to pull away but Rue clutched her hand tighter. 

“This is my inspiration right here. Katniss Everdeen is my hero, who gave me the courage to get out on the ice. When you grew up like I did, you convince yourself that dreams are for other people. People more privileged. Katniss was different than other ice skaters. You don't remember this, but I watched you when I was 7 years old. My dad cleaned the facilities in the district 10 rank and I got to watch you perform. When you got off the ice Katniss, you hugged me and told me I should go after my dreams of being an ice skater if I just have the courage and bravery I could make it happen.” Both women were fighting tears at this point. 

It was all Katniss could do to prevent her jaw from hitting the floor. This was her dream come true before her very eyes. 

Katniss had inspired Rue and here she was competing on her own Olympic journey. Inspiring an entirely new generation. 

Katniss had already won. 

She would take Rue’s story and safely tuck it in her heart and cherish it for rest of her life. 

Katniss and Rue walked in the Parade of Nations representing Panem in the 2018 Winter Olympics opening ceremony hand in hand. On her other side walked Katniss’s best friend of 20 years. Her partner. They took in the monumental moments, the beginning of the end of their Olympic journey. 

It was entirely fulfilling, later Gale and Katniss discussed the peace that they felt, knowing this was their last Olympics Competition and how right it felt. 

\------------

Katniss paced the hallway and tried to shake out her jitters but the enormity of their last competition was getting to her. When she gets like this Gale can't handle it and has to be in another room. She saw Madge made it here, maybe she can deal with Gale, she was always better at that. 

‘Maybe I'll go find Prim.” Katniss thought to herself.

As if he could sense that Katniss needed him Peeta manifested out of thin air. 

At the very sight of him Katniss’s feet surged forward to embrace him. Peeta was startled at first but hugged her back. He tried to force down the emotions her comforting arms evoke, she's always felt so perfect in his embrace. His heart seems to come alive and pounds wildly. 

“You came.” Katniss spoke quietly, amazed. 

“Well, I was in the neighborhood.” Peeta jokes. Katniss lightly smacks his chest, Peeta catches her left hand in his to block her as he laughs. 

He pauses for a moment as his expression sobers, because his fingers feel the metal of her ring. The ring he gave her, just were he left it. He gapes for a moment and meets her silver eyes. 

The emotion he was fighting earlier gets the upper hand as his eyes water. 

“You still wear it?” He whispers, jaw still dropped. 

“Always.” Was her reply. 

Maybe a kiss wasn't necessarily what Katniss needed to calm her nerves, but when his lips met hers she poured everything she felt and was missing for the past 4 months into the kiss. 

She pulled back and laughed as she tried to wipe the lipstick off Peeta's face. He just shrugged and wore a proud grin. 

“You should know that… I love you Peeta. I've never loved anyone like I love you.” Katniss tells him honestly. 

He pulls her close, Katniss relishes in his strong arms, broad shoulders, his familiar manly sent and the way his breath feels on her neck. 

“This is crazy! You're about to competed in your final Olympic event, and your using these final prep moments to tell me this?” Peeta asks in disbelief, with smile.

“It was getting to me, I couldn't handle it, all the pressure. I-- I needed you and you were right here for me.” Katniss explains this monumental moment. 

“You were the one who found me, Katniss.” Peeta chuckles, her favorite laugh in the world. She feels his chest rumble against her own and sighs. 

Effie finds them in a tight embrace in the corner of the hall and attempts to reprimand them, but she's so relieved to see how calm and ready Katniss is now, that she quickly shuts up. 

Katniss leaves Peeta with one last peck on the cheek and an uncharacteristic grin on her face. 

\---------

Katniss stepped out on the ice in her firey red couture figure skating costume designed by non-other than Cinna himself. 

She ignited, as if a girl on fire set out to melt the ice. Determination written all over her face.

The final moments of warm up Katniss did her best to relish in her time with her partner Gale. They share an intensity for their sport, for being their best in every way and fought hard to get here, they are incredibly lucky to be best friends and partners for the past 20 years. 

After that kiss from Peeta she can't stop smiling, and just feeling incredibly grateful. 

Yet, strangely happy to have come this far and meet the end with feelings of being content, feeling like, it's enough. 

‘I'm enough.’ As soon as it comes to mind it plays in a loop over and over in her head. 

A feeling of this profound realization occurring liners and leaves a buzz of a new found euphoric energy. 

“I'm enough.” Katniss whispers it to herself one last time. 

As Katniss takes her place on the ice she faces Gale across the ice in their first position. They each take on their persona and wait for the music to start. Katniss masks her face of any emotion and her mind goes blank as she becomes one with the music and gets in the zone to perform their routine.

They maintain the heat, and twizzle in unison as the first words of Moulin Rouge begin, the crowd cheers. They nail every pose and maintain the character and story of a couple madly in love agonizing over circumstance. With flowing lifts, spins and twirls they moved harmoniously.  
Gale flips Katniss over and lifts her on his shoulders and spins in time with the violin of the music as he flips Katniss around in a beautiful and graceful show of ballet on ice. As they tumble and spin and sway to the soft and thoughtful words to the song, the emotions at war are conveyed. The audience is brought to silence at the tender way they danced on the ice. As the song became a duet, the dance on ice also became a duet of sorts as they mellifluously skated their routine in tandem, and then more fluidly as one. 

Gale lifts Katniss and spins her up in his arms and holds her body horizontally across his shoulders and spins with his arms raised at an expedient speed. The audience goes wild.

Cheers reverberate through the ice arena as Katniss and Gale held hands and took their finals bows. Breathless.

They did it. 

Gale and Katniss embraced with excitement and joy displayed on their faces. 

“We did it!” they yelled over the crowd. 

Katniss and Gale stood on the highest podium and received their GOLD medals. As the Panem national anthem played Katniss held her head high, then looked over at her family, her sister Prim wiping a tear away, her eyes found Rue, her new friend and legacy of sorts, then her eyes met the love of her life Peeta Mellark, he beamed in response as he his mouth moved to form the words of the national anthem proudly. She was so grateful to be sharing these moments with him. He was a big part of this win.

The audience erupts as their accomplishments are announced to the world. “Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne also broke the world record for overall score, earning Katniss and Gale their fifth Olympic medal, making them the most decorated figure skaters in Olympic history.” 

The applause were defining and humbling at the same time. This moment just felt so much bigger than themselves. Gale squeezed Katniss's hand but they couldn't smile. It was all too much. The awe on their faces wouldn't leave. 

\----------

“What's gotten into you Catnip?” Gale asked her.

She shrugs, not really sure how to answer.

She will avoid this conversation if she can.

“Why are you so cold to me, you even flinched when I tried to hold you during that montage of all the years together. I was, I was near tears, it was moving, 20 years together. I look over to you, my partner, our lives entwined all these years, and your expression is blank.” Gale rattled off, exasperated. 

The press continue to ship #Everthorne and she's over it. 

“I just don't understand what's going through your head Gale.” Katniss blurted out. He as been acting weird, and Katniss had to put a little bit of distance between them. Their partnership means so much to Katniss, but they're not in love. That sure looked like a montage one would have at their wedding. So yes, her expression was weird. 

He leans in to kiss her and as their lips brush Katniss puts two hands on his chest and shoves him away. 

“No Gale you're wrong this isn't going to work, we don't work as a real couple.” She stumbles through her words but hopes he understands. 

She stares at him and all Katniss reads on Gale's expression is heartache and shock. 

“I thought it was always you and me in the end Katniss.” Gale said, with a pained expression he shakes his head.

Katniss considers this for a moment. 

“Gale, this isn't what you want. Think about Madge, when she looks at you, you soften, you're kinder. You're more tender and overall happier. She brings out the best in you, Gale.” She tries to reason with him.

Gale says nothing. Katniss uncrosses her arms and flings them in the air. 

“I'm more like a sister to you.” Katniss huffs.

“I don't want to lose you!” Gale counters.

“You won't lose me but things will be different, and maybe it's a good kind of different.” She explains to Gale. 

Gale considers her words. He has an aversion to change, Katniss knows this, she's found it true in herself. 

Just when Katniss thinks he understands that they just aren't ever going to be more than a brother and sister kind of best friends, Gale's pride takes over and he storms out slamming the door behind him. 

Katniss sighs, but accepts that he needs time.

\-------------

That night Katniss dragged Peeta to her hotel room, although he wasn't reluctant.

Instead of a wild night that Peeta’s raised left eyebrow suggested, they exchanged words of love and commitment to one another. 

Peeta took the ring from Katniss's middle finger in her left hand and placed the ring one finger over. 

It seemed they could stare into each other's eyes for hours, but in reality it was mere minutes until their lips met. Kissing for hours, lost in eachother in the quiet and darkness of their private room.

When she hears him say “Always” she knows it’s a promise.

\-------------

It only took days for Gale and Madge to meet Peeta and Katniss for lunch hand in hand. Katniss gave Gale a knowing smile and he nodded. 

They discussed their future. 

They agreed to a future commitment to be involved in Thom Chan's project to build an Ice Skating Academy back home in district 12.

Gale and Katniss were asked to return to Panem’s “Starts on Ice” show in the spring. At this point it would be a group decision, and after a brief but serious discussion all were in favor.

They ate and laughed. Shared stories and dreams for the future. 

Together.


End file.
